Dime Ven
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: Zoro x Sanji. ¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez un problema de amor con alguien que crees es inalcanzable? En éste fanfic, Zoro experimenta este problema queriendo terminar con esos sentimientos ¿qué pasará?


**No aguantaba más, ¿habría llegado demasiado lejos ya? ¿Tendría que rendirse y cortar todo por lo sano? Cogió su camisa la cual estaba tirada como un paño viejo y se la puso rápidamente, viendo como el otro le apuraba ya que sus compañeros casi estaban subiendo al barco. Habían desembarcado en una isla a comprar provisiones y demás y, como de costumbre, Sanji llegaba antes que los tripulantes que restaban para "pasar un buen rato" con él. Al fin y al cabo esto era así desde hace algo de tiempo, todo fue por no aburrirse un día y finalmente tomaron el acostarse juntos como algo normal, como una rutina. Descargando así las tensiones de estar tanto tiempo en el mar.**

Terminaron de vestirse y él subió al mástil lo más rápido que pudo, recobrando su posición anterior y empezando a dormirse mientras su compañero lo miraba como quien mira un documental sobre las piedras del desierto. No aguantaba, sabía que no era muy ético lo que hacían y que cada vez que ocurría se hacía daño a sí mismo pero no podía remediar eso. Se dio cuenta semanas atrás, pronto haría casi un mes y cada vez lo pasaba peor.

Ya empezaban a subir sus compañeros y Sanji volvía a babosear con "Nami-swan y Robin-chyan" nunca supo que les vio, una es una bruja materialista y la otra una arpía que si te descuidas te la juega pero bien. Les ayudaba con sus paquetes cargándolos como podía, cinco en una mano, tres bolsas en otra y dos más pequeñas en la boca. Luffy subía su carne y sus "juguetitos" comprados en la isla sin problemas y Ussop le pedía ayuda a su pequeño amigo con las cajas que este había comprado. Todos hacían algo menos él. Su mente no estaba como para hacer cualquier cosa al fin y al cabo es lo que tiene el estar en una situación como esa.

Había cometido muchos fallos y lo sabía. Pero por sobre todas las cosas había hecho algo que antes no se permitía, incumplir una promesa. Cuando comenzó todo esto, varios meses atrás, se prometió a si mismo que no se enamoraría puesto que sabía que si eso llegaba a ocurrir no sería correspondido y lo incumplió. Incumplió esa promesa que se hizo a sí mismo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, sufrir en silencio. Decidió que era hora de volver con su entrenamiento puesto que estaba perdiendo su habilidad y eso no podía ser. Como pudo se despertó y bajó lentamente de su posición para ir a buscar sus herramientas de entrenamiento.

-¡Eh tu marimo! Mueve tu maldito culo y baja de ahí que necesitamos ayuda con las compras –le hablaba un Sanji sin paquetes ni bolsas desde el suelo

-Que te den imbécil, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –contestó sin mirarle, puede que lo hubiese hecho enfadar pero sabía que se le pasaría.

Terminó de bajar y fue a la parte de atrás del barco, ahí abrió una puerta que estaba en el suelo y bajó por el hueco para coger algunas pesas, más tarde iría a por las demás cosas pero por ahora le iba bien con las pesas y las muñequeras con plomo rayado dentro. Fue de nuevo donde se encontraban sus camaradas y allí, donde siempre, se ató en las muñecas cada muñequera, las cuales cada una tenía 5 kilos en plomo, era poco para empezar pero era casi lo máximo que se podía tener. Cogió las pesas con cuarenta quilos cada una y empezó a dar golpes con ellas en cada mano al aire, vio en el suelo que se había olvidado de colocarse las tobilleras y paró para colocárselas, las cuales eran exactas en todo detalle a las muñequeras. Se levantó, suspiró, miró al horizonte y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por los hombros. Se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie, pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas, aunque por un momento, solo por un instante, había percibido el olor de su amiga Kuina mas él sabía que eso no podía ser, su amiga estaba muerta, además de que al estar todos en el barco si por un momento Sanji tenía la idea de tocarle sería para darle patadas en sus constantes luchas.

**Siento que me tocas sin ver  
Que te apareces detrás de la pared  
Detrás de mis recuerdos**

Recordaba cuantas veces sintió sus brazos aferrarse a su espalda en el momento del clímax cada vez que lo veía intentar aferrarse como ahora delante suyo a Nami y ella le esquivaba, recordaba cuantas veces sintió los labios del otro en los suyos cada vez que le veía intentar besar a Robin quien le paraba poniendo a su libro en medio de la trayectoria de la cabeza del cocinero, recordaba tantas cosas a la vez que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y en ese momento se preguntó qué demonios pensaba el cocinero sobre él.

Y siento las caricias de ayer  
Aquellos labios que busco sin ceder  
Te quiero ver por dentro

**¿Tanto pedía? ¿Tanto era desear ser correspondido por una maldita vez en su vida? ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sufrir por culpa de ese cocinero estúpido? Estaba harto de todo eso, pensó que ahora mismo las pesas eran inútiles puesto que no hacían nada para ayudarle en ese instante, empezó a correr con las pesas en cada mano y sin haberse quitado las muñequeras haciéndole la labor más difícil. Volvió al lugar donde estaba toda la maquinaria y cogió una caja de gran tamaño. La arrastró hasta donde antes estaba y allí empezó a armar el contenido de la caja. Era un aparato que había comprado en la anterior isla, una maquina parecida al tronco de madera con muchos pequeños palos para entrenar mas en vez de palo eran pequeñas Katanas y en vez de ser inmóvil se iba moviendo poco a poco más rápido, solamente si conseguías darle a todas las Katanas que habían en ese "tronco" sin excepción se paraba. Una vez montada esa máquina multi-Katanas fue a buscar las suyas las cuales no sabía cuando las había dejado en la puerta de la bodega.  
**

**  
Y entre las llamadas busque  
Un mensaje oculto encontré  
Y es que quiero saber a el ** **Se quitó la camisa y se preparó, el dichoso aparato le superaba por 10 centímetros lo que lo hacía más difícil. Todos empezaron a moverse y esquivaban con dificultad la máquina, al parecer ya se empezaban a ir de la isla. Esperó hasta que estuviesen en el mar que sería cuando todos irían a lo suyo y no le entorpecerían su entrenamiento. Una vez pararon se colocó su pañuelo en la cabeza, tapando su corto pelo verde y lo encendió. Al principio le era fácil puesto que esquivaba muchas estocadas y daba en algunas Katanas ocasionando que se, por decirlo de alguna manera, guardasen dentro del "tronco" que las sostenía. Más adelante aumentó el ritmo, ocasionándole una pequeña molestia pero consiguiendo el mismo resultado que antes mas eso le duró poco. Aun quedaban bastantes Katanas y el ritmo llegó a ser frenético consiguiendo rasguños y heridas profundas mas todas las que le daban él se encargaba de meterlas dentro del aparato. Finalmente tras unos toques más consiguió parar a la máquina, metiendo todas las Katanas en ella. No negaba que fuese un buen método de entrenamiento, lo que no le gustaba era el ritmo que podía haber cogido ese artefacto. Caminó un poco para sentarse en el suelo apoyándose en la barandilla del barco, respirando agitadamente y guardando cada Katana en su funda correspondiente. Estaba exhausto pero agradecía haber estado con esa máquina, la cual no le dio tiempo para pensar en aquel que le volvía loco.**

-¡Eh tú! ¡Deja de hacer el vago y recoge ese artilugio! –le chillaba la navegante caminando hacia él con un botiquín -¡pero qué demonios! ¡Zoro eres un zopenco! –gritó al ver el mal estado del chico mas ninguno de los dos protagonistas de esta conversación se dieron cuenta de que un tercer chico rubio salió corriendo hacia donde podía verlos claramente al oír el grito de Nami.

-¿Quieres dejar de chillar? Me das dolor de cabeza –por tal contestación recibió un golpe en la cabeza mas ya no tenía el ánimo suficiente para contestarle, perdía sangre con rapidez por los brazos, pierna, cuello, pecho y mejilla.

-Tienes suerte de que acabe de ayudar a Chopper a curar a Ussop –decía sacando algunas gasas y algo de alcohol arrodillándose junto a él y limpiándole las heridas

-¿Qué hizo ese estúpido ahora? –Preguntó cansadamente, apoyando la cabeza en la barandilla manteniéndola en alto

-Explotar uno de sus experimentos, nada grave solo unos rasguños –le respondió intentando no causarle mucho dolor al pasar el alcohol por las heridas del chico

-Así que ahora pasaste de ser navegante a enfermera quién lo diría –decía burlonamente causando que cuando la chica llegó a la herida del pecho presionase la gasa llena de alcohol contra esta sacándole un grito al espadachín

-Uy lo siento, fue un accidente –decía la chica fingiendo inocencia mientras seguía con su labor consiguiendo gruñidos del chico.

Recordó inconscientemente una situación parecida hace mucho, ese día él quiso aprender a manejar una Katana mas había terminado haciéndose un corte muy profundo en el brazo dios sabe cómo. Ese día Kuina lo vio intentando parar la sangre que brotaba de su brazo por lo que ella llevó un pequeño botiquín para darle los primeros auxilios. Él se negaba a recibir su ayuda mas Kuina consiguió hacer lo que ella quería. Finalmente cuando consiguió la chica retener un poco de la sangre avisó a su padre quien llamó a un médico. Cuando el médico llegó él yacía dormido en una cama ya que la pérdida de sangre lo dejó bastante débil. Finalmente todo parecía estar bien, a la mañana siguiente despertó con su amiga de la infancia apoyada en su cama, al parecer lo había cuidado de noche, esto le ablandó un poco causando que en un acto inconsciente le besase la frente. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de su acto y se volvió a acostar sonrojado. Esa tarde le dijeron que no podría entrenar con ese brazo en un tiempo pero que lo podría volver a usar pasadas unas semanas. Fue un recuerdo que le hizo sentir feliz pero a la vez nostálgico.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está, la próxima vez intenta ser más cuidadoso ¿quieres? –le dijo la chica estando a su nivel y reprochándole su estado actual. Este como respuesta solo abrió un ojo puso de nuevo su cabeza en posición recta y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba la cara. Lentamente se separó de ella, por un momento al abrir los ojos no vio a su nakama sino a su antigua amiga, más como dije solo fue un momento.

-Lo…lo siento – dijo al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga –me recordaste a alguien –decía apartando la mirada

-A… ¿a quién? –preguntó la pelirroja confundida, notando como la mano que antes estaba en su cara ahora se encontraba cerrada con fuerza

- Una amiga de la infancia, hizo por mi más o menos lo que tú has hecho y lo que te he dado ahora también se lo di ese día a ella, simplemente fue un impulso, lo siento si te hice pensar algo equivocado –decía hablando más de la cuenta, pero siempre agradeció la compañía de la pelirroja y hoy no era excepción.

-Ni que yo hubiese querido que hubiese sido otra cosa –le respondió la mujer con aire altivo –que sepas que hoy te lo permito pero mañana no así que túmbate un rato, has perdido demasiada sangre –le dice levantándose con el botiquín en mano y alejándose un poco – ¡por cierto! ¡Me deberás mil berries por los cuidados! –le dijo de lejos sonriendo como solo ella hacia cuando se trataba de dinero

-Será avariciosa la tía esta –dice el chico malhumorado volviendo a fijar la vista donde antes y dándose cuenta de que toda esta escena había tenido un espectador, uno rubio y con cejas retorcidas cuyo pelo tapaba uno de sus ojos -…Sanji

**Dime que me crees  
Dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me ves  
O cuando me voy  
Cuando no estoy  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime  
Dime otra vez nunca te olvide  
Dime qué quieres volverme a ver  
Sin importar lo que vendrá  
Dime ven ven  
Dime ven ven dime. ** **¿Lo habrá visto todo? ¿Pensará que me gusta Nami? ¿Habrá oído la conversación? Se preguntaba viendo como el cocinero apartaba la vista y se iba a la cocina, prácticamente se notaba que por la distancia en la que estaban era imposible que les hubiese oído, por la situación en la que se encontraba antes el cocinero se veía que lo había visto todo pero no sabía la respuesta a la segunda pregunta.**

Estaba harto, no quería pensar más por lo que se acostó en el suelo y empezó a ver las nubes. Estaba por dormirse hasta que notó a alguien a su lado. Era su capitán quien se acostó junto a él y empezó a darle forma a las nubes consiguiendo que su momento de paz se acabase tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Qué quieres Luffy? –preguntó el chico hastiado sin mirar a su capitán manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te gusta alguien? –dice tranquilamente su nakama

-…Si ¿por? –sabía que en su capitán podía confiar, pero no quería dar más información de la necesaria.

-¿Te gusta Nami? –Le responde con una pregunta sin rodeos su capitán mirándolo seriamente

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar! –le grita sentándose de improvisto y haciéndose daño por las heridas

-Mejor, -decía empezando a reírse como el siempre hace –porque Nami será mi futura reina de los piratas –y dicho esto le dio la camisa de este mientras se levantaba –me voy, Sanji va a hacerme carne –dicho esto con una cara infinita de ilusión se levantó y se fue a la cocina dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Esta vez se levanto, guardó el material usado y fue hacia la hamaca donde se tumbó dejándose arrullar por el suave viento, oía las olas romper en la proa y a las gaviotas volando, batiendo sus alas. Era ahora sí, todo paz y tranquilidad pero el sol, aunque él quisiese, no le dejaba dormir. Se desato el pañuelo de la cabeza y se lo ató de forma que le tapase los ojos, consiguiendo la oscuridad que necesitaba para poder dormir. Su mente empezó a funcionar ocasionando que recordase cuando lo hicieron en esa hamaca mucho tiempo atrás, pensaron que podrían caerse, es más estuvieron a punto de ello pero todo quedó en un mal susto, fue una de las muy pocas ocasiones divertidas que podría recordar. Era tan nítido ese recuerdo que parecía que había ocurrido ese mismo día. Incluso recordaba las palabras de la cara enfadada de Sanji cuando sintió que podían caerse.

**Cada espacio a cada lugar  
Cada palabra inmortal que has repetido  
Grabo en mi cuerpo tus sonidos**

Intentaba dormirse mas no podía, pensó que si intentaba montarse su propia historieta mental podría por lo que empezó a pensar sobre que la haría. Enlazó las manos tras su cabeza y entonces se acordó del primer día que habían empezado con ese tortuoso juego. Pensó en el futuro, puede que les fuese bien, o que Sanji se enamorase en serio y cortasen el juego por lo sano. Definitivamente eso lo dañaría pero no sabía que era peor, cortar por lo sano o seguir sufriendo a cada momento. **Y cada vez que qu****iero soñar  
Solo hace falta pensar en el inicio  
En lo que nos ****traerá**** el destino ******

De pronto sintió unos labios posarse en los suyos y como reflejo las manos que tenía tras la cabeza se fueron, una para agarrar el pelo del intruso en su mundo de paz y no darle pie a escapar y otra a por una Katana y mantenerlas en el cuello del otro. Tenía el pelo más o menos largo, lo que le daba a pensar en tres personas.

-Tranquilo, soy yo –decía el cocinero llevando las manos hasta el nudo del pañuelo y así retirarlo de los ojos del marimo mientras este abría los ojos y guardaba su Katana.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –le dijo a modo de respuesta sentándose en la hamaca viendo directamente al cocinero con las cejas fruncidas. Sinceramente a él no le importaba que el rubio le besase en cualquier parte ya sea delante de alguien o no, pero al ojinegro si y le extrañaba esa reacción por parte suya.

-Fue un capricho que me dio relájate ¿quieres? Estamos solos, Nami divisó una isla cercana por lo que terminaremos desembarcando allí –decía, al fin y al cabo en la anterior isla lo avisaron, habían unos cuatro islotes casi en fila y en el que estaba más próximo habría fiesta.

-Bajaré un momento entonces para hacer un tour rápido, después volveré al barco. –le responde diciéndole de antemano sus planes

-Vendré entonces –sabía que el espadachín hacia tours bastante rápidos, un día Nami le obligó a ir con él por una isla entera para buscar provisiones y a lo máximo tardaron 15 minutos en verla enteramente, es más, no tardaron menos por las paradas para comprar, si no 8 minutos después hubiesen llegado al barco.

**Busco en las palabras la fe  
Las caricias fieles de ayer  
Por que quiero saber a él**

Finalmente el cocinero acarició la herida que se hallaba en una de las mejillas para dirigir a ese lugar su boca y así lamerla, sintiendo el ahora casi imperceptible sabor del alcohol. Lentamente bajo su boca llevándola hacia la cavidad del otro y volviéndole a besar esta vez siendo correspondido solo duraron unos segundos ya que al poco rato oyeron unas pisadas ruidosas separándose y tomando posiciones, el cocinero en la barandilla del Going Merry y el espadachín tumbado en la hamaca con el pañuelo de nuevo atado en sus ojos.

-¡Hey chicos! Me han dicho que hoy es la fiesta de alguna virgen o algo así de la isla a la que vamos –correteaba contento Luffy junto a Chopper y Ussop –también me han dicho que hay muchos puestos de comida ¿no es genial? –preguntaba con esa cara radiante de felicidad, había visto todo lo que había ocurrido pero si sus dos nakamas no querían que nadie lo supiese él no diría nada mas luego hablaría con Sanji.

Finalmente se levantaron para preparar todo lo necesario y así llegar sin problemas al puerto. Una vez allí empezaron a dispersarse, Sanji se fue con Luffy y Chopper por pedido del segundo nombrado, las chicas fueron juntas y Ussop solo al igual que él quien empezó a ver la isla sin problema alguno. Cinco minutos después volvió encontrándose con una pandilla que quería robarle el barco mas con unas cuantas estocadas los dejó K.O. Había comprado algunas cosas como piedra para afilar espadas, libros de bolsillo sobre la historia de cada Katana y demás. Las dejó en el cuarto y volvió fuera viendo como ya iba atardeciendo, empezó a pensar en lo que haría, callárselo o decírselo… claro está que si se lo decía corría el riesgo de ser despreciado, o rechazado quien sabe…. Mejor esperaba y veía lo que pasaba con el tiempo. 

Dime que me crees

Dime que me crees

Dime que sientes cuando me ves

O cuando me voy

Cuando no estoy

Dime ven ven dime ven dime

Dime otra vez nunca te olvide

Dime qué quieres volverme a ver

Sin importar lo que vendrá

Dime ven ven dime ven ven dime

**Ya había oscurecido y las estrellas empezaban a salir, en el mar era el único lugar según él donde era idóneo verlas ya que sin las luces de las ciudades se podían contemplar perfectamente. Eran las once y más o menos como un isleño había dicho, empezarían los fuegos unos veinte minutos después. Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar un termo con chocolate caliente, cogió dos sabanas una para sentarse en el suelo y otra para taparse ya que de noche le habían avisado de que las temperaturas bajaban mucho. Habían pasado unos quince minutos y ya faltaba cada vez menos. Oyó a alguien subir el mientras extendió una de las sabanas y se tapaba con otra, ya empezaba a hacer un poco de frio, vertió algo de chocolate caliente en una taza empezando a beber ese pequeño y dulce néctar mientras el recién llegado dejaba algunas cosas en la habitación de los chicos y se sentaba junto a él.**

-Ya has llegado –dijo mirando a su compañero apegarse cada vez más a él.

-¿Empezamos? –dijo acercándose tentadoramente

-Para –contesta agarrándolo de los hombros y sentándole junto a él mientras lo cubre con la sábana, pasa una mano por su cintura y lo acerca hacia sí.

-¿Por qué estás tan raro? –pregunta mirándolo sin perder la postura

-Espera y verás –quedaban apenas unos segundos y después se oyó un ruido, como si de una explosión se tratase, habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales y ellos, tenían los mejores asientos para observarlos.

**-**Así que era esto –dice con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un cigarrillo –me han dicho que hay alguien rondándote por la cabeza, ¿es cierto? –encendió el cigarrillo le dio una calada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín mientras con su mano agarraba la sabana para cubrirse un poco más con ella.

-No me lo digas, fue Luffy –respondió con una mueca enfadada apretando el agarre –pues sí, pero bah no tiene importancia –responde con miedo de tener que soltar ya la sopa

-¿Y puede saberse quién es, o tendré que sonsacártelo? –Decía con un tono maquiavélico mientras cogía la taza de chocolate de la mano del otro y se retiraba el cigarro de la boca para poder beber

-Inténtalo si puedes –respondió retador mas luego se arrepintió

El cocinero apagó su cigarrillo, dejó la taza con chocolate caliente en el suelo y se colocó frente a él, podía ver perfectamente gracias a la luz que le proporcionaban los fuegos artificiales. Cogió el cierre del pantalón de Zoro y lo abrió bajándolos un poco y sacando lo que quería, su miembro. Empezó a lamerlo, lentamente cubriéndolo todo de su saliva mientras el otro empujaba su cabeza para que parase. Se irguió y con sus manos empezó a masajear, presionaba y acariciaba a veces haciendo el ademán de empezar a masturbarlo y otras veces presionaba la punta mirando y sonriendo maliciosamente como su compañero con palabras vanas intentaba que parase. Sanji volvió a llevar su cara hacia el miembro de Zoro y empezó a lamer el agridulce líquido pre-semen que soltaba. Se introdujo en la boca todo lo que podía engullir del miembro del otro mientras su mano izquierda se ocupaba de hacer lo mismo que antes a la parte que le era imposible tragar. Empezó a succionar y marcar un ritmo lento y tortuoso para así hacerle hablar ya que no permitiría que intentase llevar Zoro el control de esa actual situación mas él estaba lejos de intentarlo. Zoro se encorvaba hacia delante mientras sus manos intentaban agarrar el pelo de Sanji quien se oponía. Cuando lo consiguió apartó la cara de este tirando desde su fleco dejándole los ojos cerrados y quejándose de esto con la boca abierta. Lo tumbó en el suelo, lo puso boca abajo y le bajo un poco los pantalones para después penetrarlo mientras desabrochaba algunos botones de la camisa de este y mordió con fuerza el hombro derecho haciéndole sangre y consiguiendo gritos y jadeos de placer. Empezaba a moverse dentro de Sanji con fiereza mientras intentaba lamer la sangre que salía del hombro del chico bajo él. Metió una de sus manos por dentro de su ropa empezando a acariciar uno de sus pezones mientras con la otra agarraba la cadera del chico para darse un buen impulso. Entre tanto, Sanji se hallaba bajo él con los brazos flexionados apoyados en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza. Entre los fuegos artificiales y la oscuridad de la noche acabaron viniéndose, uno en su propia ropa interior y el otro saliendo del otro cuerpo para no mancillar el cuerpo del otro con su aquella sustancia blanquecina amarillenta. Sanji se acostó bocarriba colocándose los pantalones mientras que el otro terminando de abrochar su bragueta se sentó a los pies del otro, volviendo su vista al cielo.

Dime que me crees

Dime que me crees

Dime que sientes cuando me ves

O cuando me voy

Cuando no estoy

Dime ven ven dime ven ven dime

Dime otra vez nunca te olvide

Dime qué quieres volverme a ver

Sin importar lo que vendrá

Dime ven ven dime ven ven dime

-Son bonitos –dijo el cocinero refiriéndose a los fuegos

-Si –fue lo único aportado por la boca del otro. Sanji de pronto sintió un peso de más en el pecho, era el espadachín quien se había cansado de la postura anterior

-¿Ahora resultas ser romántico? –preguntó el otro con burla posando inconscientemente una mano en la cabeza del peliverde y el brazo alrededor de este

-Deja de joderme anda y cállate un rato –dicho esto el ambiente volvió a ser pacífico los fuegos seguían resonando y explotando mostrando así sus vivaces y bellos colores, teniendo formas extrañas o realmente curiosas.

Pasados diez minutos el cocinero aburrido pensó en sacarle conversación al espadachín y al bajar la cabeza para verlo se encontró con el chico dormido en su pecho, el cocinero empezó a mover la mano posada en la cabeza de este, acariciándole el pelo. Volvió su vista al cielo y en ese momento oyó algo.

-Na…mi…deja de joderme –la voz parecía adormilada pero fuerte, era el espadachín quien hablaba en sueños. Ante esto el joven despierto empezó a reír -¿De qué te…ríes maldita…bruja? –esta vez esto fue dicho con más fuerza, el cocinero tubo ganas de reírse aún más alto mas se aguantó gracias a la contestación por parte del chico se dió cuenta de que el bello durmiente oía todo lo que pasaba fuera de su sueño por lo que decidió aprovechar eso a su favor.

-Zoro, soy yo, Sanji –dijo esto en voz muy baja –me prometiste decirme quién te ronda por la cabeza la otra noche –esta frase la dijo en el mismo tono que la anterior pero con un aire más picarón esperó pacientemente a que el chico se dignase a responder y después de dos eternos minutos de espera el chico contestó.

-…T…tu, cejas retorcidas –ante esto pudo ver perfectamente un tono muy suave casi imperceptible y rosado en las mejillas del otro, no sabía si eran los fuegos o su amigo pero estaba seguro de que lo vio.

Reflexionó sobre la respuesta, estuvo más pendiente de la cara del chico que de lo que decía, estuvo pensando bien lo dicho por él hasta darse cuenta de lo que pasó. La perplejidad reflejada en el rostro del cocinero duró solo unos segundos ya que ésta fue sustituida por una sonrisa. Como pudo le dio un casto beso en la frente, justo en el nacimiento del pelo y se volvió a recostar, mas de lo que nunca se habría dado cuenta, es de que esa noche, después de ese casto beso, Zoro abrió uno de sus ojos de forma astuta con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, miró con aquel ojo hacia arriba y volvió a cerrarlo, dispuesto a volver al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
